tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican Money
This is the sixteenth episode of the third season of the series. In here the contestants go to the Mexican beach and do a cooking challenge. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 2:11 Loupiki * IF YOU TALK YOU GET KICKED * 2:11 Dapi602 that sucks 2:11 Loupiki * So last time, at Total Drama Roleplay.. Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:11 Loupiki * We went to Russia! * The contestants were competing in a really fun and dangerous challenge! (blainleley.png|25px]] And, the Ultimate Underdogs won, and Cody went home for good! * And, the Ultimate Underdogs won, and Cody went home for good! * Why am I hosting you might wonder!!?? * Well, Chris went on vacation.. 2:13 AwesomeTD * ' : "Cus I'm leaving"' * ' : "I need a break!"' 2:14 Loupiki * So find out who will get voted off on this episode! * Of TOTAL 2:14 Dapi602 * ' : i like trains' 2:14 Loupiki * DRAMA 2:14 Dapi602 * ' : ON' * ' oN TOTAL RAMA I LIKE TRAINS' 2:14 Loupiki * ROLEPLAY!! 2:14 AwesomeTD ... YOU MAY TALK 2:14 Loupiki * Chef shut up!! 2:15 Dapi602 * ' : stop !' 2:15 The Villainous Vulture * I'm so glad Coy's gone Cody* 2:15 Loupiki * Yeah me too! He was dangerous!! 2:15 Dapi602 * : good for me and dakota ! 2:15 Loupiki * *hugs Sierra 2:15 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, I am just because he tried to get rid of me 2:15 Loupiki * So Blaineley wil be hosting today.. Eww... 2:15 RiMiEg007 * : he had it comin 2:15 The Villainous Vulture (duncan0 Agreed 2:15 Dapi602 * : *hugs dakota* OUR PLAN WORKED MWAHHAHA 2:16 Loupiki * I don't like Cody.. 2:16 The Villainous Vulture * 2:16 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Hello Mike 2:16 Dapi602 * : oh i forgot im not evil 2:16 The Villainous Vulture * Everyone think's I am 2:16 RiMiEg007 * : Scott! Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 2:16 Loupiki * So guys, just letting you know.. We are landing on Mexico in 5 minutes! 2:16 The Villainous Vulture * WHAT!?! Bubble-Blitz has left the chat. 2:16 Dapi602 * : *wake up* oh well now cody is gone I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT * : ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLA 2:17 Loupiki * CHEF! DO WE HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL?! 2:17 Dapi602 * : PEANUT BUDDER JELLY TIME WAY YEAH 2:17 Loupiki * WE ARE LANDING!! 2:17 Dapi602 * ' : OH OH WERE MAKING AN ACCIDENT' * ' : BOOON' 2:17 The Villainous Vulture * Hey, arn't we suppost to merge soon? 2:17 Dapi602 * ' : BOOOM' *THE PLANE EXPLODED* RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 2:18 Dapi602 * ' : oh no chris plane is destroyed !' 2:18 Loupiki * SCENE CHANGES TO MEXICO * RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:18 Dapi602 * ' : so the challenge today is building chris airplane' 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * Really? 2:18 Dapi602 * ' : because his airplane exploded' 2:18 RiMiEg007 * : Scott, Do you think you can throw Mike off his game 2:18 The Villainous Vulture * Definatly 2:18 Loupiki * Chris left without giving me any information so I'll just tell you that in Mexico they have nice food and they wear big hats... 2:19 RiMiEg007 * :, do it 2:19 Loupiki * That's all I have, need, must and I know.. 2:19 Dapi602 * ' : SO THE CHALLENGE IS TO BUILD CHRIS AIRPLANE' * ' : 1' * ' 2 3' 2:19 Loupiki * So here's your challenge.. 2:19 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH 2:19 Dapi602 * ' : GOOO' * : *build chris plane* 2:19 Loupiki Seriously Dapi.. I am hosting.. Shut up..* 2:19 Dapi602 stop if you said a swear word lie this i will ik you 2:20 Reelbigfishfan500 VV PM 2:20 Lettucecow * *conf* Well..Now that cody and cameron are gone...welll I don't have much in the way of allies anymore...so...well....I wonder how long I'll last dapi swear worda are allowed awesome's rule 2:21 Loupiki * Don't listen to Chef.. Your challenge is to work with your team and create a nice mexico dinner for MOI!! With starter, main plate and dessert! RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 2:21 Dapi602 LEAVE ME ALONE CRAP 2:21 The Villainous Vulture Back 2:21 Loupiki * The team that has the best food wins!! 2:21 Lettucecow dapi RE-LAX 2:21 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Mike *Hug* RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 2:21 Loupiki DAPI! YOU WILL HOST TOMORROW.. STOP ACTING CHILDISH.. WE ARE FRIENDS REMEMBER.. 2:22 Dapi602 stop Loupiki has been kicked by Dapi602. 2:22 Lettucecow dapi 2:22 Dapi602 thats what you get 2:22 Lettucecow you need to stop 2:22 The Villainous Vulture *Face palm* Loupiki has joined the chat. 2:22 Dapi602 for talk me like that 2:22 Coolboy87 you need to stop 2:22 Lettucecow you're acting like a child 2:22 Monstergal6 hai lettuce 2:22 Lettucecow oh hay monster 2:22 The Villainous Vulture This is ridicluous, even Chris would think so 2:22 Dapi602 SORRY 2:22 Monstergal6 hai dapi 2:22 Dapi602 BUT LEAVE ME ALONE hey monster ;.png|25px]] 2:22 Loupiki ok let her 'relax' 2:22 Dapi602 im not a girl im a boy 2:23 Loupiki * Ok people! Start cooking!! 2:23 Lettucecow tyko, even thoguhI hate your guts now, please just go all mind games on dapi 2:23 The Villainous Vulture And we all know what Chris' intelligence level is 2:23 RiMiEg007 Sure 2:23 Loupiki Ok sorry, i didn't know.. 2:23 The Villainous Vulture For you Lettuce, no. 2:23 Lettucecow fair enough 2:23 Loupiki * PEOPLE! WE ARE DOING A CHALLENGE HERE!! 2:23 Dapi602 * : *cook candy cake* 2:23 The Villainous Vulture You put my brother in the equivelent of a STRESS RELATED COMA Well, helped anyway 2:24 Lettucecow well excuse me, I didn't know 2:24 Dapi602 * : *put jelly beans and chocolate into the cake* DONE 2:24 Lettucecow I'm the one in chris head, you are *not 2:24 RiMiEg007 * : Can we just get this challenge done! 2:24 Lettucecow wow typos today... 2:24 Loupiki * CHRIS!! A LITTLE HELP AROUND HERE!! I CAN'T CONTROL THESE TEENAGERS!! 2:24 Dapi602 * ' : TEENAGERS STOP' 2:24 Loupiki * Cook people! Mexican food! This the challenge!! 2:25 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys I'm in Cancun"' 2:25 Dapi602 * : BUT IM DONE WITH MY CAKE 2:25 AwesomeTD * ' : "No one mess with me please"' 2:25 Loupiki * Thank you, Chef.. 2:25 Dapi602 * ' : ;.png|25px]]' 2:25 Loupiki * So guys are you ready for the challenge?! 2:25 The Villainous Vulture * Whatever 2:26 Loupiki * You automatticly loose if you don't make me Mexican Food. starter, main plate and dessert!! 2:26 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, here's a taco and a Fijita Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Coolboy87 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Coolboy87 has joined the chat. Lettucecow has joined the chat. 2:26 Loupiki * Work with your team and make them!! 2:26 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH 2:26 Lettucecow * *trying to make a taco* 2:27 Loupiki * we need to cook people! Let's go.. 2:27 RiMiEg007 * : my team is too busy argueing 2:27 The Villainous Vulture * *Making a taco* 2:27 Loupiki * Ok people because i am tired.. 2:27 Dapi602 * : *make a cake* 2:27 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : TACOS 2:27 Loupiki * SING! SING! SING!! 2:27 The Villainous Vulture * * Ugh * 2:27 Loupiki * * we are making delicious tacos * * SIIING!! 2:28 The Villainous Vulture * * I hate this so much * 2:28 Loupiki * * Sing like birds!! * 2:28 Lettucecow * *Switched to chester* * This mexican food is spicy, its giving me strokes! * 2:28 RiMiEg007 * : * Hey, how are you team, let's stop arguing and cook! 2:28 Loupiki * Let's make a mexican soup and some tacos and some wraps and some cake!! * * SIIING!! * I don't have all day!! 2:29 RiMiEg007 * : Cake isn't Mexican food 2:29 The Villainous Vulture * *Steals one of the Underdogs pots, puts it on Mike's head and hits it with a spoon* 2:29 Loupiki * I will be judging your food in 1 hour.. 2:29 Lettucecow * * Shut up youngster, don't talk to your elders like that 2:29 Reelbigfishfan500 * * were making delisious tacos thts really good wth sour cream * ohhhhh 2:29 Lettucecow * *knocked out* Ugh.. 2:29 Loupiki * * Mexican Fooood * 2:29 Dapi602 * : *make a giant taco* * TACO ARE UITE DELICIOUS * 2:29 Loupiki * Ok guys.. Let's move it.. 2:29 RiMiEg007 * : *winks at Scott 2:29 Lettucecow * *in mikes head* Huh? Where...? 2:29 The Villainous Vulture * Heh heh... 2:29 Loupiki * Sto singing! My ears are hurting!! 2:30 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Bailemos El Mariachi Loco * 2:30 Dapi602 * : *make a fish taco* DONE 2:30 Loupiki * Ok guys.. I am making a mexican soup for starter.. * 50 MINUTES!! 2:30 Lettucecow * *Chester appears* Um..youngster,..if you're here...then who's out? 2:30 RiMiEg007 * : I made a taco and a fijita 2:30 Loupiki * So do we hae a cake?! 2:30 The Villainous Vulture Mal, correct? 2:30 Lettucecow * I don't know chester? 2:30 Loupiki * 40 2:30 Dapi602 * : *put chicke in dakota soup* 2:31 Loupiki * DO WE HAVE A CAKE!!! 2:31 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect, a flamba 2:31 RiMiEg007 * : CAKE ISNT MECICAN FOOD 2:31 Loupiki * UGH! *pulls hair WE SHOULD WORK AS A TEAM!! I AM TIRED!! * 20 MINS!! 2:31 Reelbigfishfan500 * when not looking steals other teams stuff* 2:31 Lettucecow * *wakes up* 2:31 The Villainous Vulture * So we have taco's and flamba, what's our starter? 2:31 Loupiki * DO WE HAVE A CAKE?! 2:31 Lettucecow * That was wierd 2:32 Loupiki * *Making tacos and burritos... Monstergal6 has left the chat. 2:32 The Villainous Vulture * *Hits Mike in the head with a pot* STAY DOWN! 2:32 Loupiki * *making saltsas 2:32 Dapi602 * : *put cheese and fish in dakoa buritos an tacos* 2:32 Loupiki * FINISH YOUR DISHES! 5 MINS!! * PEOPLE WE DON'T HAVE ANY TIME.. 2:32 Dapi602 loupiki PM 2:32 RiMiEg007 * : Dakota, for the last time CAKE ISNT MEXICSN FOOD 2:33 Reelbigfishfan500 * * hides other teams suplies in bushesit in the bushes Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 2:33 Lettucecow * *Gets his shirt ripped off laying on a fork* *turns into vito* Hey yo! *starts beating up duncan* 2:33 Loupiki * IT ISN'T?! THEN MAKE A DESSERT FAST! LIKE FRIED ICE CREAM!! 2:33 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws Vito off 2:33 Loupiki * 5 sec. * 4 2:33 Dapi602 loupiki pm 2:33 Loupiki * 3 2:34 Dapi602 * DONE 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * *Plants bombs on the Underdogs food and blows it up* 2:34 Loupiki * 2 2:34 Dapi602 (leshanwa.png|25px]] : DONE 2:34 Loupiki * 1 * STOPPp!! * The Popular Peeps go first!! 2:34 Dapi602 loupiki pm 2:34 RiMiEg007 * : We have fried ice cream 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * Ok well, we have soup as our starter 2:34 Loupiki * SCENE CHANGES TO HIGH CLASS RESTAURANT* 2:34 Lettucecow * *regular mike* Urmm...who keeps hitting my head? 2:34 The Villainous Vulture * Since know one thought of one... * *Hits Mike's head again* 2:35 Dapi602 * : *put spices in the soup* 2:35 Loupiki * So what do you have Peeps for starter?! 2:35 Lettucecow * *dodges* What are you doing duncan? 2:35 The Villainous Vulture * Nothing, I'm just REALLY MAD! * *Hits again* 2:35 Dapi602 * : a soup 2:35 Loupiki * Peeps.. Show me your starter dish.. 2:35 Lettucecow * stop smashing me *dodges* * go take it out on scott or something 2:36 Loupiki * Ok till now 0.. 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * Here's an Idea, No 2:36 Loupiki * Where is your main dish??!? 2:36 The Villainous Vulture * Here, a extra large, special Taco 2:36 Loupiki * PEEPS I AM TALKING TO YOU!1 2:36 Dapi602 * : *give the main dish to blainley* 2:36 Loupiki * Hmm.. looks delicious *eats 2:37 Dapi602 * ' : *taste* mmh pretty tasty i give you 9/10' 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * Excellent 2:37 Loupiki * Pretty good job but it could have been more spicy.. Mexican=Spicy i give an 8/10 2:37 The Villainous Vulture * Ok and here's our desert * A flamby flamba? * However it's spelt 2:38 Dapi602 * ' : *taste* i give a 8/10' 2:38 Loupiki * So till now your starter NOTHING and your main dish 17/20.. so it's 17/40.. 2:38 Lettucecow dapi , you're not hosting 2:38 Loupiki she's a co-host 2:38 The Villainous Vulture * So our soup got nothing? 2:38 Dapi602 remenber im a boy 2:38 Loupiki * Hmm... *cough *Cough i give a hmm.. 7/10.. * You didn't give it to me at time!! 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * YES I DID! 2:39 Loupiki * So moving on!! Ultimate Underdogs.. Show me your dishes.. 2:39 RiMiEg007 * : Well, I have a toco and a Fijita as an appetizer 2:39 The Villainous Vulture * *mumbles about blainley* 2:39 Lettucecow * *brings blainley some extra spicy tacos* 2:39 Loupiki * Here is a soup for starter! It's really delicious.. Enjoy.. 2:39 Dapi602 * : the dishes is spicy noddles 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * *Hits Mike in the head again* 2:40 Lettucecow * *dodges* 2:40 Loupiki * *tastes the soup.. Hmm.. it's ok... 7/10... 2:40 The Villainous Vulture * Dang it you multiple freak! 2:40 Loupiki * Chef what mark do you give to the soup..? 2:40 Dapi602 * ' : *taste 7/10' 2:40 Loupiki * So here are your tacos Ultimate Underdogs., *eats 2:41 Dapi602 * : i put spices in the aco ! 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * You should find it very explosive... 2:41 Dapi602 *taco 2:41 Lettucecow * Freak? Freak? Oh THATS IT DUNCAN! *Rips his shirt off starts beating up duncan* 2:41 Loupiki * AHHHHHH!! WATEEEEER!! WATEEEEER!! TOO SPICYYYYY!!! AHHHH!!! * Who PUT SO MANY SPICE?! WHO?! 2:41 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs Vito and throws him at the plane* 2:41 Coolboy87 * 2:41 Loupiki * So that's it ! I am DONE!! 2:42 Dapi602 * ' : MMH ITS SPICY I GIVE A 10/10' loupiki PM 2:42 RiMiEg007 * : what about my taco and fajita 2:42 Lettucecow * *pushes duncan and starts hitting on the head with a pan* 2:42 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs the pan and throws it away, then starts attacking Mike* 2:43 Dapi602 * ' : *puke* I NOT GIVE A 10/10 I GIVEE A 3/10' 2:43 AwesomeTD Okay elimination time * ' : "I'm back!"' 2:43 Lettucecow * *switches to regular mike* Erm..what? 2:43 AwesomeTD * ' : "Who won?"' 2:43 Loupiki * Ugh.. I the Ultimate Dogs Automatically loose.. That was horrible.. 2:43 Lettucecow * What? 2:43 Loupiki * WATEEEEEEER!! 2:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then Peeps win"' 2:44 Dapi602 loupiki PM 2:44 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect 2:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Peeps you are voting someone out tonight!"' 2:44 Loupiki * Whoever put the spice.. 2:44 RiMiEg007 * : Thanks Mike! 2:44 Dapi602 loupiki PM 2:44 Loupiki * It's his fault.. 2:44 Lettucecow * Sierra? 2:44 RiMiEg007 * :yeah 2:44 Dapi602 * : but mike give me the spice 2:44 Loupiki * The godammit spice.. AHHHH!! 2:44 Lettucecow * ? 2:44 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Peeps you are now up for elimination"' 2:44 Lettucecow * I didn't put any spice in my dish 2:44 Loupiki * Mike gave the spice... 2:44 The Villainous Vulture * We won Chris 2:44 Lettucecow * No I didn't dakota 2:44 Coolboy87 Peeps ? Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:45 Dapi602 * : MIKE GIVE ME THE SPICES SO ITS MIKE FAULT 2:45 Loupiki * Idk Mike... 2:45 AwesomeTD * I'M TAKING OVER! * 2:45 Lettucecow * Please relax sierra, stop lying 2:45 Loupiki * *conf/ IDK WHO TO VOTE FOR! 2:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Peeps you lost"' 2:45 Dapi602 LOUPIKI PM 2:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "Time to cast in your votes"' 2:45 The Villainous Vulture * Blainley said we won 2:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "She did?"' 2:45 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah 2:45 The Villainous Vulture * You didn't even taste the food! 2:45 Coolboy87 She did 2:45 The Villainous Vulture * yea look back 2:45 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay sorry then"' * ' : "Dogs, cast your votes"' 2:46 Loupiki * WAIT!! 2:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "1 vote for Sierra"' 2:46 Dapi602 loupiki PM 2:46 Coolboy87 Dogs? 2:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "Underdogs"' 2:46 Loupiki * I didn't give a chance to the Ultimate Underdg's dish.. 2:46 RiMiEg007 * : I vote for Mike 2:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "1 vote for Mike"' 2:46 Loupiki * I mean desert.. 2:46 The Villainous Vulture * Yes you did 2:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "Who cares"' 2:46 Dapi602 * AND LETS BLAINLEY TALK * 2:46 AwesomeTD * ' : "We are low on time"' * ' : "Let's just do this elimination and get this over with"' 2:47 Loupiki * Ok then I am out... * I nees some water.. 2:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 votes for Mikre"' 2:47 Dapi602 * : BUT MIKE GIVE ME THE SPICES 2:47 Lettucecow * No I didn't 2:47 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 vote for Mike I said"' 2:47 Lettucecow * *conf* Whats wrong with sierra? I didn't do anything? 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "If no one else votes, then Mike is out"' 2:48 Coolboy87 * vote for Sierra 2:48 Lettucecow Vote people! 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay 3 for Mike"' 2:48 The Villainous Vulture * I think that's all the votes 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 votes for Sierra"' 2:48 Loupiki * That's all the votes.. 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sorry * you are out"' 2:48 Dapi602 * : so yeah i think mike is out ! 2:48 AwesomeTD * ' : "Yup"' 2:48 Dapi602 * : yes !! 2:48 Loupiki * YEAHHHH!!! 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect 2:49 Lettucecow * Really sierra? You vote me out for nothing? 2:49 Loupiki * *hugs Sierra 2:49 Dapi602 * : yeah mike givesierra the spices 2:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "BTW I have an announcement"' 2:49 The Villainous Vulture * The merge. 2:49 Loupiki * MERGE?! 2:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "We are now halfway through the season!"' 2:49 Dapi602 * : *hugh dakota* 2:49 Loupiki I need to leave so fast.. 2:49 Lettucecow * Gah! *turns into evil mike* * Finally, I'm back, Hehehe! *Now...*throws sierra off the plane 2:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "So for now on the cast will only get smaller"' * ' : "Sierra is NOT OUT! :D "' 2:49 Dapi602 NNO JUST TOP LETUCE 2:49 Lettucecow (not really.png|25px]] 2:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Cus Sierra can fly"' 2:50 Dapi602 STOP LETUCE 2:50 Lettucecow JK Dude Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then"' 2:50 Dapi602 * : *fly* YAY IM BACK 2:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "That wraps this up"' 2:50 Coolboy87 * MERGE? The MERGE 2:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "See you next time"' 2:50 RiMiEg007 * : Cody and Mike are out 2:50 Dapi602 * : MERGE 2:50 Loupiki * The spiiice~!! 2:50 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 2:50